Konkwistadorzy
Konkwistadorzy - Zakon Astartes powstały pod koniec 36 milenium. Historia Kiedy powstali pozostaje sprawą wielce sporną, lecz pewne jest, że są sukcesorami Białych szram, po których to odziedziczyli zamiłowanie do rozwiązywania spraw w sposób szybki i wymagającydużej dozy brutalności oraz przemyślności. Pierwszy znany Mistrz tego Zakonu zwał się Tuager i był bardzo zdolnym dowódcą i dyplomatą, niemal doskonałym przykłade tego, co przewidywał KOdeks Astartes od osoby na tym stanowisku. Według zapisków w archiwach Inkwizycji prowadzili rozliczne kampanie na terenie Segmentum Ultima, najczęściej na peryferiach Imperium Ludzkości. Walczyli oni między innymi w Zatoce Damoklesa i Zeist przeciw Tau oraz na Drakch przeciw Drukhari, w sektorze Goethe przeciw Orkom i wielokrotnie stawiali czoła heretykom i rebeliantom. Pod koniec M36 podczas kampani na Daryk przeciw siłom Czarnego legionu zostali zdradzeni przez Lorda Inkwizytora Ordo Hereticus Wulfbrechta, który okazał się być kultystą Slaanesha. Zanim jednak zdołali cokolwiek zrobić rozesłał on informację, że to Konkwistadorzy zdradzili Imperium. Tuager dowiwedział się o tym dopiero od konającego Wulfbrechta na mostku jego Czarnego Okrętu, który Marines przechwycili i oczyścili z heretyków. Nie widząc możliwości na odkupienie ogłosił swym Astartes prawdę o tym, co się wydarzytło i zarządził, że od teraz udają się na dobrowolną karną krucjatę poza astronomican aby w ogniu wojny zmyć swe grzechy. Tak rozpoczęła się właściwa historia KOnkwistadorów już nie jako zakonu, ale odrębnej cywilizacji, która zeń wyrosła, a o owych starożytnych czasach i legendarnych czynach wciąż mówią pieśni śpiewane podczas "Dni Pamięci" na Mando. (Więcej będzie w osobnych artykułach z serii "Pieśni Konkwistadorów") Organizacja Konkwistadorzy całkowicie odrzucili reguły organizacyjne zawarte w Kodeks Astartes i przeorganizowali się w bardziej praktyczne formacje zwane Klanami (nie mylić z Kompaniami Klanowymi Żelaznych Dłoni). Klanów jest 14 z czego każdy jest można by stwierdzić osobnym zakonem gdyż posiada odmienną heraldykę i przywódcę. Jednakże wszystkie klany muszą być posłuszne Wielkiemu Seniorowi (Mistrzowi Zakonu), którego to urząd piastuje obecne Vizspre z Klanu Laeer. Innym ważnym faktem na temat Klanów jest to, że dzieli się on na Rodziny, które pełnią rolę podobną do Kompanii w normalnych Zakonach. Dodatkowo wszyscy w Klanie muszą być ze sobą spokrewnieni (w stopniu mniejszym niż w rodach, ale zawsze), co od razu nasuwa logiczny fakt braku Celibatu wśród Astartes oraz możliwości zakładania przez nich rodzin. Poniżej znajduje się lista Klanów: *Klan Laeer - Najbardziej wpływowy z Klanów, jego założycielem był sam Tuager. Ich symbolem jest Imperialny orzeł trzymając w jednym szponie miecz a w drugim czaszkę. Większość członków posiada na wyposażeniu pancerze Mk.XII *Klan Zhel - Pochodzą z niego najzdolniejsi zbrojmistrzowie. Ich symbolem jest młot nad którym unosi się wieniec laurowy *Klan Hue - Pochodzą z niego najlepsi piloci po tej stronie Mealstormu. Ich symbolem jest uskrzydlona smocza czaszka. *Klan Vode - Najbardziej wszechstronny z Klanów. Ich symbolem jest miecz skrzyżowany z bolterem nad Aquillą *Klan Verda - Jedyny klan mogący poszczycić się posiadaniem tzw Wojowników Cienia. Ich symbolem jest twarz w gniewnym grymasie. *Klan Tor - Pochodzą z niego najlepsi Apotekariusze. Ich symbol jest tożsamy z symbolem apotekarium. *Klan Rta - Klan specjalnie przystosowany do walki z Chaosem, często współpracujący z Eldarami, których potem eliminują jeśli pochodzili z Biel Tan. Jest tak ponieważ niegdyś, jeszcze jako zwykła Kompania Bojowa walczyli ramię w ramię z Eldarami z Biel Tan, lecz zostali zdradzeni i niemal wybici. Ich symbol to Płomień pomiędzy dwoma skrzyżowanymi mieczami. *Klan Nar - Specjalizują się w likwidacji Orków. Ich Symbol to orkowa czaszka na palu. *Klan Jusl - Pochodzą z niego najskuteczniejszy szturmowcy. Ich symbol to skrzydła. *Klan Kote - Jedyny Klan mogący poszczycić się posiadaniem w swoich szeregach tzw Żniwiarzy. Ich symbol to czaszka w celowniku. *Klan Tau'ng - Specjaliści w walce z Tau. Posiadają w swoich szeregach głównie specyficzny rodzaj szturmowców zwanych Czarnymi Skrzydłami. Ich symbol to płonąca smocza czaszka. *Klan Daru - Bardzo dobrze radzą sobie z mało znanymi przeciwnikami. Ich symbol to czarna kobra. *Klan Nov - Specjaliści w eliminacji Tyranidów. Posiadają w swoich szeregach tzw Mechanicznych Jeźdźców. Ich symbol to głowa tyranida miażdżona przez mechaniczną łapę. *Klan Jorso - Specjaliści w walce z grupami pościgowymi Inkwizycji. Ich symbol to przewrócony, złamany znak Inkwizycji trzymany przez Aquillę. Hierarchia Wsród Konkwistadorów, aby piąć się w górę hierarchii nie wystarczy sprawiać dobrego wrażenia na przełożonych i się im podlizywać. Tutaj trzeba być najlepszym, trzeba umieć przeżyć w największym bagnie galaktyki i jeszcze wyjść z niego zwycięsko. W zasadzie to tak samo jak w Imperium, ale Konkwistadorzy podnieśli poprzeczkę wręcz do poziomu kultu wojny. Władzę sprawują najbardziej doświadczeni weterani, którzy nie jedno widzieli i przez nie jedno przeszli. Zwykle Konkwistador zaczyna "karierę" z nowiutkim pancerzem prosto z manufaktorii Zbrojmistrzów. Z biegiem lat i kolejnymi bitwami pancerze niszczeją, są ozdabiane malunkami lub trofeami, oraz ulepszane na własne potrzeby użytkownika. Powoduje to, że prawdziwy stary wyga, który wyszedł cało z setek, lub nawet tysięcy bitew będzie przywdziewał wspaniały, bogato zdobiony i spersonalizowany pancerz wspomagany, który będzie mu drugą skórą w niemal dosłownym tego wyrażenia znaczeniu. Nie mają oni jakichś określonych rang, lecz każdy słucha się tego, kto jest starszy i jego pancerz jest widocznie bardziej wysłużony. Poza tym każdy oddział jest dla swoich członków jak rodzina. Są oni zwykle ze sobą zżyci do poziomu, w którym gdy któryś z nich umrze nierzadko nie wybiera się zastępcy, a jeśli już, to tylko któregoś z jego potomków. W klanie najwyższą władzę sprawuje rada najstarszych i co za tym idzie najbardziej doświadczonych weteranów. Radzie przewodzi Senior, czyli najpotężniejszy z nich. Jego głos ma największe znaczenie w radzie, lecz musi się pn liczy ze zdaniem pozostałych, którzy mogą wypowiedzieć mu posłuszeństwo, lecz aby przeciw był ważny, to wszyscy członkowie poza seniorem muszą się sprzeciwić. Natomiast Seniorzy tworzą Najwyższą Radę, zwaną Starszyzną, której przewodzi Wielki Senior, zwany również Sercem Mando. Ma on największą władzę w całym społeczeństwie, lecz musi brać pod uwagę głos Starszyzny, jednak w stopniu mniejszym niż Seniorowie. Jednostki "Dzisiaj maszerujemy, walczymy i umieramy! Za Mando! Za chwałę!" Mimo, że Konkwistadorzy kochają własną wolność i niezależność, to można wyróżnić kilka rodzai jednostek na które się dzieli ich wojsko. Konkwistadorzy Odpowiednik Brata Walczącego w Zakonach Imperialnych. Najczęściej wyposażeni są oni w Pancerze Wspomagane Mk.XI i Karabin modułowy. Stanowią trzon armii. Dzięki niezwykłej mobilności, wyposażeniu i wyszkoleniu są oni niezwykle groźnymi przeciwnikami zwłaszcza dla dowódców myślących, że mają przeciw sobie zwykłych szturmowców Gwardii Imperialnej. Tworzą oni 4 osobowe drużyny bojowe. Mogą używać broni ciężkich kosztem plecaków skokowych. Żniwiarze Odpowiednik Terminatora w Zakonach Imperialnych. Wyposażeni są w Pancerze Termintorskie typu "Żniwiarz" oraz niezwykle szeroki wachlarz uzbrojenia porównywalny nawet do Obliteratorów Chaosu. Są nieopisanym wsparciem na polu bitwy. Mało co jest w stanie przetrwać huraganowy ostrzał Żniwiarzy i nadal móc walczyć. Bardzo niewielu Astartes decyduje się na przyłączenie do tej formacji, z powodu preferowanej przez nich dosyć brutalnej i niezbyt wyrafinowanej drogi życia i rozumowania. W tej kwestii przypominają bardzo orków, z którymi najczęściej walczą: "więcej dakka, jest zawsze lepze niż mniej dakka!" to ich motto. Wojownicy Cienia Można powiedzieć, że są to swego rodzaju zwiadowcy. Jednakże nie są to neofici, lecz w pełni wyszkoleni i śmiertelnie niebezpieczni wojownicy wykorzystujący cień i mrok jako zgubę dla przeciwników. Wyposażeni są w pancerze typu "Cień" oraz uzbrojeni są w Karabiny Modułowe z możliwością doczepienia modułu snajperskiego. Bardzo możliwe, że ich protoplastami byli renegaci z zakonu Kruczej gwardii, lub ich sukcesorów. W walce preferują "ciche" roziązania zwykle używając w tym celu noży, wytłumionej broni krótkiej lub szurikenowej wykupionej od Eldarów. Czarne Skrzydła Wojownicy ci są wyposażeni w pancerze Mk.XII i stanowią najlepszą siłę uderzeniową jaką dysponują Konkwistadorzy. Oprócz tego, że pancerze Mk.XII są symbolem wysokiego stanowiska w hierarchii tego społeczeństwa, to jest on najlepszym pancerzem w arsenale tychże wojowników. Czarne Skrzydła jednak nie stawiają tylko na potęgę swego wyposażenia i umiejętności, lecz również na bystry umysł i nieszablonowe myślenie. Szkoleni są od małego w obsłudze maszyn wszelkiej maści należących do wszystkich przeciwników z jakimi styczność mieli Konkwistadorzy. Wiele razy ci żołnierze przechwytywali Orkowe Garganty by siać śmierć wśród zdezorientowanych Zielonoskórych, raz nawet udało im się przejąc 6 pancerzy Crisis należących do garnizonu Tau i następnie wybić całą bazę zdezorientowanych zajściem Xeno. Dodatkowo wszystkie nowinki technologiczne tego typu, jeśli to możliwe oczywiście, wracają z Konkwistadorami na Mando, gdzie Zbrojmistrzowie rozkładają i studiują zdobyte technologie by rozwijać własne. Mechaniczni Jeźdźcy Są to piloci zasiadający za sterami potężnych maszyn kroczących zwanych Gargulcami. Te mechaniczne bestie nie dość, że posiadają siłę ognia i opancerzenie równe Land Raiderowi, to jeszcze dzięki silnikom odrzutowym, manewrowym i rozkładanym skrzydłom mogą szybko "zmienić się" w pojazd latający, bądź nawet kosmiczny. Dzięki ładowni mogącej pomieści dwie drużyny Konkwistadorów lub ich równowartość, Gargulce często używane są jako transportery opancerzone/kanonierki mogące przenieść żołnierzy z orbity na powierzchnię, lub przez teren znajdujący się pod ciężkim ostrzałem. Jednostki Zmechanizowane Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest to cały park maszynowy Konkwistadorów. Od zmodyfikowanych transporterów Rhino czy Razorback, przez ich pochodne, aż po zmodyfikowane Land Raidery Kultura "Chwała! Wieczna chwała, tym co przeminęli i tym co wciąż są! - Fragment pieśni żałobnej Konkwistadorzy tworzą kulturę typowo wojowniczą. Gardzą oni sztuką, jeśli nie może być być wykorzystywana w życiu codziennym. Najważniejsza jest u nich skuteczność i użyteczność, a nie piękno. Zwykle jakiekolwiek ozdoby umieszczają na swoim ciele, pancerzach oraz w domach. Religia Konkwistadorzy, tak jak większość zakonów nie czcili Imperatora jako boga, lecz uważali go za ojca i przodka. Jednak przez tysiące lat zdążyli odejść od jakiejkolwiek czci wobec Władcy Ludzkości. Obecnie wyznają coś na kształt kultu przodków oraz uznają wojnę i śmierć za część przeznaczenia każdego. Wierzą, że cała Osnowa jest jakby jednym bytem w którym gromadzą się dusze zmarłych. Bogów Chaosu uznają jedynie za złą stronę natury osnowy, natomiast cała reszta według nich zawiera w sobie dusze zarówno wszystkich wielkich wojowników co zwykłych ludzi, obcych, czy zwierząt. Uważają oni, że można się skontaktować z dowolną z dusz, jeśli będzie w to odpowiednio mocno wierzyło. Zwyczje i tradycje Konkwistadorzy tworzą bardzo zrytualizowaną społeczność, lecz bez przesady. Uwielbiają mieć mnóstwo swobody w działaniu. Z drugiej strony jednak każdy z nich doskonale wie jak zachować się w bardziej oficjalnych sytuacjach. Pomimo umiłowania wolności nigdy nie podważają zdania przełożonego, a powierzone zadania wypełniają z niemal fanatycznym oddaniem szukając zawsze najszybszej drogi do eliminacji celów. Najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy częścią kultury tych Astartes jest zakładanie rodzin. Każdy Konkwistador ma obowiązek założyć rodzinę i wychować dzieci w duchu tradycji oraz obyczajów panujących w tym społeczeństwie. Dodatkową interesującą rzeczą w przypadku rodzin Astartes jest to, iż Organy Progenoidalne, dzięki ulepszeniom ze strony Apotekariuszy są dziedziczne, więc Syn Konkwistadora od urodzenia będzie Astartes. Jest jednak pewien skutek uboczny, a konkretnie Ossmodula i Biscopae nie działają tak dobrze jak wszczepy, przez co Konkwistadorzy są mniejsi od "zwykłych" Marines. U kobiet również występują te organy, lecz ich obecność jest śladowa, gdyż na ich rozwój największy wpływ ma testosteron. Do Konkwistadorów może dołączyć każdy Astartes z Imperium, któremu nie podobają się sztywne prawa Zakonu, a brzydzi się Chaosem. Zapewnia to stały dopływ świeżej krwi i ciągle urozmaica pulę genetyczną. Samo przyjęcie nowego członka, jak zresztą większość tego typu ceremonii jest u Konkwistadorów możliwie jak najbardziej uproszczona. W tym przypadku osoba pragnąca dołączyć musi złożyć tzw Przysięgę Krwi, która polega na tym, że zainteresowany odcina sobie kosmyk włosów (jeśli jest ogolony na zero to możne pominąć ten krok) a następnie przecina skórę dłoni po wewnętrznej stronię, tak aby zwilżyć włosy. Następnie powtarzając słowa przysięgi rzuca zakrwawione włosy w ogień (jeśli jest łysy, to po prostu skapuje kilka kropel w płomienie). Jeśli chodzi o zawarcie małżeństwa to wystarczy obustronna chęć zainteresowanych, to samo przy rozwodach. Pogrzeb Konkwistadora odbywa się w następujący sposób: z ciała zdejmowany jest pancerz, następnie układa się je na stosie, lub polewa łatwopalnym płynem po czym podpada. Jednocześnie zgromadzeni śpiewają żałobne pieśni. Jednym z bardziej interesujących elementów kultury Konkwistadorów są ich pieśni. Poruszają oni w nich najróżniejsze tematyki, od historii, przez pieśni miłosne, aż po te żałobne. Rytmy też są najróżniejsze, od szybkich i skocznych, aż po monotonne i powolne. Każdy Konkwistador uczy się pieśni od małego, więc nie ma takiego, który nie znałby przynajmniej ośmiu z nich. Dużą rolę w kulturze tych Astartes odgrywają również posągi, statuetki oraz różnego rodzaju figurki. W większości przedstawiają one przodków, do których modlą się Konkwistadorzy. Często przytwierdzane są do pasów pancerzy jako swego rodzaju talizmany mające chronić Astartes i wspomagać go siłą i mądrością danego przodka. Bardzo często w domach wydzielone są specjalne pomieszczenia pełniące rolę kapliczek, w których znajdują się statuetki przodków mające chronić przybytek przed wpływem Chaosu. Powoduje to również, że w tym społeczeństwie nie ma czegoś takiego jak świątynie w Imperialnym rozumieniu tego słowa. Posiadają co najwyżej zadaszone kaplice w których stoi posąg przedstawiający jakiegoś zasłużonego Konkwistadora będącego patronem np. miasteczka. Wojna Konkwistadorzy, jak sama nazwa wskazuje żyją głównie z wojny. Jest to dobre stwierdzenie, gdyż niemal zawsze walczą dla zapłaty, najczęściej w surowcach. Walczą by przetrwać, jak również aby zdobywać doświadczenie i zarabiać więcej. Znane jest tylko kilka przypadków w których Konkwistadorzy bezinteresownie pomogli komukolwiek. W większości przypadków pomagali Imperium, a w pozostałych Eldarom. Kilka drużyn wzięło nawet udział w 13 Czarnej Krucjacie broniąc Cadii. Ci Astartes znacznie przewyższają rozwojowo Imperium. Podczas gdy rozwój pancerzy wspomaganych w zakonach zatrzymał się na Mk.VIII, to Konkwistadorzy mają dużo doskonalszy i posiadający znacznie zminiaturyzowane systemy Mk.XII. To samo tyczy się uzbrojenia. Najbardziej znaną bronią Konkwistadorów jest Karabin Modułowy. Wyposażenie Zgodnie z tradycją Konkwistador musi być wyposażony w najlepsze dostępne dla niego uzbrojenie. Spowodowało to, że Zbrojmistrzowie dawnego Zakonu niemal nieustannie od 37 Milenium we współpracy z weteranami udoskonalają i rozwijają technologię jaką dysponują Konkwistadorzy. Największymi ich osiągnięciami są: Pancerze wspomagane Pancerz Wspomagany Mk.IX Był to pierwszy eksperyment Zbrojmistrzów Zakonu po oficjalnym odłączeniu się od Imperium. Głównym założeniem było stałe połączenie pancerza MK.VIII z plecakiem odrzutowym i wyposażenie w niego wszystkich astartes. Pomysł okazał się nieco wadliwy, gdyż wielki plecak skokowy znacznie uniemożliwiał operowanie w ciasnych pomieszczeniach. Rozwiązaniem okazał się kolejny model pancerza. Pancerz Wspomagany Mk.X Po wpadce z ujednoliceniem pancerzy Zbrojmistrzowie postanowili rozpocząć pracę nad miniaturyzacją Plecaków skokowych, jak również układów scalonych i autozmysłów. Dodatkowo dochodził do tego problem związany ze zmniejszeniem się samych Astartes spowodowany ulepszeniami wprowadzonymi przez konsyliarzy. Ostatecznie wyprodukowano tylko kilka takich pancerzy, jednak dzięki zastosowanym rozwiązaniom szkoda było je niszczyć. Postanowiono zatem wykorzystywać te pancerze jako wyposażenie Astartes, którzy dołączyli do Konkwistadorów z Imperialnych Zakonów. Pancerz Wspomagany Mk. XI W zasadzie jest to zmniejszona wersja Mk.X. Różni się jednak od swego poprzednika zmienionym hełmem, oraz niemal całkowitym brakiem naramienników. Dodatkowo jest wyposażony w czterodyszowy plecak skokowy pozwalający na lepsze manewrowanie w powietrzu. Może zostać on wymieniony na plecak z amunicją dla oddziałów Wsparcia. Opisując go najbardziej obrazowo wygląda jak znacznie zmodyfikowany pancerz Kasrkinów. Pancerz Wspomagany Mk.XII Poprawiona wersja Mk.XI. Wyposażony jest w ulepszone autozmysły i serwomotory, a dzięki wykorzystaniu nowych procesów technologicznych przy tworzeniu płyt pancerza jest on lżejszy oraz wytrzymalszy niż imperialne Pancerze Ceramitowe. Dodatkowo na wyposażeniu tego pancerza jest plecak skokowy taki sam jak w poprzedniku, tyle, że do tego można dołączyć serworamię wyposażony w np: Pistolet boltowy, które znacznie ułatwia walkę. Pancerz wyposażony jest również w rękawice energetyczne, na których często montowane jest dodatkowe uzbrojenie, jak pistolety plazmowe, lub metla. Wyposażony jest on również w generator pola siłowego. Jednakże wyprodukowanie tego pancerza jest bardzo kosztowne, więc pozwolić sobie na nie mogą tylko najbardziej wpływowe rody. A jeśli ktoś jest u Konkwistadorów wpływowy, to znaczy, że potrafi sobie nieźle radzić w walce. Pancerz Taktyczny Drednot typ "Żniwiarz" Od zwykłego pancerza Terminatorskiego używanego w imperium różni się tym, że jego kształty są bardziej opływowe, dzięki czemu w teorii pociski się ześlizgują. Innymi cechami są: Plecak skokowy zapewniający niezwykłą mobilność, kilka serworamion, na których można zamontować dowolną broń ciężką oraz to, że jest wykonany z dużo lepszych jakościowo materiałów niż jego Imperialne odpowiedniki. Pancerz Zwiadowczy "Cień" Jest to lekki pancerz wyposażony w pole maskujące, zminiaturyzowane serwomotory, oraz bardzo zaawansowane autozmysły wbudowane w hełmie. Wykorzystywane są przez Wojowników Cienia. Broń dystansowa Karabin Modułowy Podstawowa broń Konkwistadorów. jest to broń na bazie boltera z wymiennymi częściami. W ciągu kilku sekund można zmieni moduł np Bolterowy, na moduł dajmy na to Plazmowy bądź Melta. Jest to bardzo wszechstronna broń pozwalająca przystosować się do danej sytuacji na polu walki zanim przeciwnik zdąży wykorzystać jakiś swój atut z którym nie radzi sobie dany typ broni. Ciężki Karabin Modułowy Mniej więcej to co wyżej, z tym że posiada większy kaliber i wymaga noszenia plecaka z amunicją i zmiennymi modułami, które to w wypadku zwykłego karabinu modułowego noszone są przy pasie. Broń pulsowa No cóż... Szkoda, gdyby ktoś zakosił Tau ich zabawki, czyż nie? Poza tym, masakruje to pancerze bitewne Niebieskich lepiej niż Calgar Tyranidów. Dodatkowo ostrzał pozycji Tau z ich własnej broni wprowadza niemałe zamieszanie w ich szeregach. Wszelkiej maści broń biała Wszystko co ma ostrze/ostrza i można zrobi tym krzywdę przeciwnikowi. Od noży, przez broń łańcuchową, na broni energetycznej i rezonansowej kończąc. Pojazdy Konkwistadorzy wykorzystują niemal te same pojazdy co Imperium, jednak znacznie zmodyfikowane i przystosowane do ich stylu walki. Rhino Transporter tego typu na wyposażeniu Konkwistadorów zamiast gąsienic ma generatory grawitacyjne, a za napęd służą mu dwa silniki fuzyjne. Dzięki ulepszeniom pancerza, nadaniu pojazdowi bardziej opływowych kształtów i wyposażeniu w systemy podtrzymywania życia pojazd ten może sprawnie funkcjonować w próżni oraz jako pojazd desantowy podczas ataków z orbity. Whirlwind W gruncie rzeczy jest to to samo co w Imperium, ale tak samo jak Rhino jego podwozie jest zmodyfikowane dając mu dużo większą mobilność. Predator i jego pochodne Jako pojazd na bazie zmodyfikowanego Rhino posiada takie same możliwości. Dodatkowo posiada jeszcze dwa silniki napędowe wspomagające manewrowanie zamiast uzbrojenia ze sponsonów oraz możliwość zmiany ułożenia dysz silników głównych w każdej płaszczyźnie co daje taki sam efekt. Wieżyczka natomiast przesunięta została bardziej do tyłu. Ten pojazd jest prawdziwym Drapieżnikiem polującym na wrogów, a nie tylko mającym taką nazwę pojazdem pancernym. Gargulec Pojazd kroczący przemieszczający się na czterech odnóżach krocznych. wyposażony jest w 4 podwójne działka szturmowe zamontowane nad nogami i sterowane przez Duchy Maszyny. Głównym uzbrojeniem tego pojazdu jest 19 lufowe działo termiczne, będące znacznie ulepszonym typem Melty o znacznie większym zasięgu zbliżonym do zasięgu działa plazmowego. Uzbrojeniem drugorzędnym jest podwójne działo plazmowe lub laserowe montowane na wieży znajdującej się na "plecach" Gargulca. Pojazd ten wyposażony jest również w dwa silniki odrzutowe, silniczki manewrowe oraz rozkładane skrzydła, co pozwala mu na operowanie nie tylko na ziemi, lecz również w powietrzu i kosmosie. Dzięki ładowni mogącej pomieści dwie drużyny Konkwistadorów lub ich równowartość, Gargulce często używane są jako transportery opancerzone/kanonierki mogące przenieś żołnierzy z orbity na powierzchnię, lub przez teren znajdujący się pod ciężkim ostrzałem. Mechy Konkwistadorzy bardzo lubią szybkość i dużą siłę ognia, więc tylko kwestią czasu było zanim nie położyli swoich rąk na pancerzach bojowych Tau i nie wdrożyli części z nich (oczywiście po zmianach) do swojego parku maszynowego. W ten sposób powstały naprawdę niepowtarzalne maszyny takie jak: krzyżówka Crisisa z Broadsidem i z dodanym przerośniętym mieczem łańcuchowym, czy Riptide z tarczami próżnowymi i uzbrojeniem tytana. Flota Na Flotę Konkwistadorów składają się(Chronologicznie): *'Barka Bitewna "Serce Sprawiedliwości"' - Barka bojowa służąca Konkwistadorom jeszcze za czasów Imprialnych. Obecnie jest ona znacznie nowocześniejsza i tylko kształtem przypomina siebie sprzed mileniów. Ciągłe zabiegi Zbrojmistrzów trwające przez 4 tysiąclecia zmieniły Okręt w niezwykle mobilną kosmiczną fortecę. *'Czarny Okręt "Zguba Horusa" przechrzczony na "Obietnica Zemsty"' - Czarny Okręt Inkwizycji zdobyty podczas buntu wobec Świętych Ordo na Daryk. Okręt przeszedł zakrojone na szeroką skalę udoskonalenia sprawiając, iż jest on dla innych Czarnych Okrętów tym, czym one są dla zwykłych okrętów. *'Krążownik Klasy Dyktator "Ognista Szabla"' - Okręt ten został przechwycony i dodany do floty Konkwistadorów w M38. Tak jak pozostałe przerzedł znaczącą modernizację *'Krążownik Klasy Dominator "Zew Wojny" - '''Przechwycony w M39 *'Krążownik Klasy Dyktator "Gniew Niebios" '- Przechwycony w M39 *'Krążownik Klasy Dyktator "Furia Mando" '- Przechwycony w M39 *'Pancernik Klasy Odwet "Miecz Przodków"' - Przechwycony w M40 *'Pancernik Klasy Zwycięstwo "Ostatnie Życzenie"' - Przechwycony w M40 *'Lotniskowiec Klasy Nemezis " Wiekuista Cnota"' - Przechwycony w M41 *'Wiele Fregat i Okrętów Eskortowych, których nazwy nie są zbyt ważne.' Nawigacja poza Astronomicanem Wydawać by się mogło, że nawigacja poza Astronomicanem to bardzo powolna udręka zarówno dla Nawigatorów, co załogi okrętu. Może w Imperium tak jest. Konkwistadorzy natomiast w zamian za pomoc jednemu z Eldarskich Światostatków w walce z Demonami Slaanesha otrzymali substancję zwiększającą zdolności psionicznych Nawigatorów i umożliwienie w miarę bezpiecznej podróży przez Osnowę. Eldarzy podarowali także źródło tej substancji - kilka małychstworzeń przypominających dżdżownice, które przykazali wypuścić na jakiejść pustynnej planecie, aby mogły dorosnąć i zacząć produkować substancję. Nie wspomnieli jednak, że te małe żyjątka po kilku latach dorastają długości kilkunastu albo i nawet kilkudziesięciu metrów i są bardzo agresywne. Jednak strata kilku serwitorów to mała cena za możliwość nawigowania poza Astronomicanem. Terytorium Nazwa pierwotnej planety macierzystej Konkwistadorów jest nieznana, poza tym jest to mało ważne, gdyż ich samych to zbytnio nie obchodzi. Za swój dom uważają jednak Mando - planetę na wschodnich rubieżach galaktyki, poza zasięgiem astronomicanu. Świat ten znajduje się w systemie Kylth. W owym systemie znajduje się wraz z Mando 11 planet, z czego 4 to gazowe olbrzymy, a pozostałe to planety skaliste. Poza tym pod ich kontrolą znajdują się jeszcze 4 układy planetarne, które wykorzystują jako swego rodzaju folwarki i centra zaopatrzeniowe. Układ Kylth Ważne planety: *'Mando jest główną planetą układu i światem uważanym za dom przez Konkwistadorów. Znajduje się tutaj Smoczy Pałac będący siedzibą Starszyzny oraz Welkiego Seniora. Swoje siedziby mają również na powierzchni całej planety wszystkie klany. Klimat tutaj jest doś chłodny, a na biegunach znajdują się czapy lodowe. Większoś terenów pomiędzy kołem podbiegunowym, a równikiem zajmują stepy oraz lasy miaszane, a im dlej w stronę biegunów iglaste. Na równiku, gdzie jest cieplej rzez caly rok występują gęste puszcze pełne zwierzyny. Na planecie znajduja sie trzy kontynety oddzialone od siebie oceanami. Zwą się: Mando'Ade Mando'Tor i Mando'Lore, natomiast oceany to: Czarne Wody, Morze Dusz, Ocean Szponów, Dziwne Wody oraz Zamarznięta Zatoka. Planeta jest bardzo bogata w złoża Adamantu z którego wykonywane są z udziałem innych materiałów pancerze Konkwistadorów. *'''Khell jest swiatem wulkanicznym wykorzystywanym przez Klan Zhel jako swego rodzaju kuźnię. Wszędzie pełno jest wulkanicznych hut oraz Manufaktorii produkujących najróżniejszy sprzęt. Znajduja się tutaj również niezliczone laboratoria oraz poligony. *'Dew' jest światem oceanicznym, na którym znajdują się główne ośrodki badawczne Apotekariuszy z Klanu Tor. Inne planety: Kton (planeta-pustynia), Dha (planeta wydobywcza), Gae (planeta leśna), Thu (planeta-pustynia) Układy Ast, Jetiise, Orba i Rang Są to układy, których planety przemieniono w światy rolnicze, lub przemysłowe. Xeno będący autochtonami zostali podbici i zmienieni w poddanych Konkwistadorów. Raz na rok ich panowie zstępuja z niebios by odebrać należną im ofiarę. Tubylcy uważają Konkwistadorów za istoty niemalże boskie, gdyż zostali podbici, gdy byli jeszcze w epoce kamienia, lub w przypadku mieszkańców układy Jetiise - we wczesnej epoce żelaza. Ludzie postanowili nie eliminować obcych, a zamiast tego wykorzystać ich jako tanią siłę roboczą. Stosunek z Innymi frakcjami i rasami *'Orkowie' - Po prostu Obustronna nienawiść, lecz obie strony uważają, że ta druga "potrafi zrobidź niezło bitke!" *'Eldarzy' - Tutaj jest dużo bardziej skomplikowanie. Czasem są najbliższymi sojusznikami, a czasem śmiertelnymi wrogami. Głównie zależy to od tego ile dostaną w zamian za pomoc. *'Mroczni Eldarzy' - Nie lubią się zbytnio, ale Commoragh to dość duży rynek zbytu, więc jakieś kontakty są. *'Nekroni' - To samo co z Eldarami. Raz dobrze, raz źle. *'Tau '- Z powodu zaślepienia społeczeństwa Większym Dobrem, oraz całkowitym posłuszeństwem wobec Niebian Niebiescy są w pewnym sensie wrogami ich kultury i tradycji. Jakiekolwiek kontakty utrzymywane są tylko z Enklawami Farsighta. *'Tyranidzi' - "Robactwo, które trzeba wytępić, zanim ono wytępi nas." *'Imperium '- Mieszane stosunki. Z Inkwizycją gryzą się jak dwa wściekłe psy, natomiast z większością zakonów oraz z gwardią i PDFem dogadują się całkiem dobrze. Dość często współpracują z Wolnymi Handlarzami. *'Chaos' - Wrogowie całkowici. ART W BUD Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Wolni Handlarze